V Boys and Girls
by PTranslator
Summary: Some of them want to spend Valentine's Day in a special way. Hmm? Inui got something nice and good for everyone? ...Wait...Why are you a girl? Yaoi alert. Main- OshitariXAtobe, YagyuXNiohXYagyu, Silver Pair Niyotaika warning!
1. V Boys and Girls K

** V Boys And Girls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT.**

**Main Pairings: OshitariXAtobe, YagyuXNiohXYagyu, Silver Pair **

**(If you don't like it, go back.)**

* * *

**  
**

A cafe. Four regulars from three different schools gathered together at the same table. A boy-friends-meeting.

A waitress walked over to them, "May I talk your order please?" She asked.

One with brown hair picked up the menu, and replied, "Four cups of water will do."

"Can I interest you with a dessert?"

"No thanks."

"I'll take a piece of cheese cake," One with blue soft hair said.

"I'll pass," Another one with silver-white hair smiled, while the black and spiky one remained silent.

"Shishido-sempai might look cute in a dress," The silver-white one smiled.

"My Kei-chan will be cuter," The blue soft hair added.

The black and spiky one seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"I guess I don't need to say anything," The brown one sighed.

The three of them sighed, leaving the black one out of the circle.

That's when the ignored-one stood up. He remembered something that he had invented this morning.

"Ah. Yes," He mumbled to himself as he searched his bag, and took out three bottles of pills. "Since Valentine's Day is coming and I happened to have something good. I'll share them with you." He handed one bottle to each of them, and started explaining how it worked.

**  
**


	2. V Hyotei K

**V. Hyotei . D**

On the 14th of February, also known as the holy St. Valentine's Day. In the tennis clubroom for regulars of Hyotei… the place was crowded with packets of chocolates from girls. There were only two people inside the clubroom at the moment.

"Chotaroh," Shishido walked towards him, trying to avoid stepping onto the chocolates, "Is there anything you want for your birthday?"

"Mmm...Is anything okay?" Chotaroh asked.

"Yeah, as long as you like it," He replied, with a smile.

"Really?"

"I said yes already."

"Yes!" Chotaroh dragged a big bag out of nowhere, and started searching inside. He pulled a Hyotei school uniform out from the bag and handed it to Shishido. "Put it on!"

"But Chotaroh..." Shishido unfolded the uniform and looked at it, "It's a girl's uniform..."

"Sempai..." Chotaroh looked at him with puppy eyes, "You said as long as I like it..."

Shishido gulped, and stared at the clothes.

"Let me help you!"

"Wait...!"

"It's OK! I'll… put it on myself!" He insisted.

"Oh! And this," And Chotaroh threw a blue-colored pill into Shishido's mouth.

Around 5 seconds later...

"Sugee...!! This is Awesome!!" Chotaroh exclaimed with joy.

"Chotaroh..." A cross appeared on Shishido's head, "What in the WORLD DO YOU MAKE ME EAT JUST NOW??!!"

He was dressing like a girl. He was looking like a girl. In fact, he WAS a girl right now.

"_Niyotaika_," Chotaroh sighed with extreme happiness, admiring his boyfriend, I mean girlfriend, which was slightly blushing in embarrassment.

Shishido's hair was long, and was tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing a shirt with a beige sweater on top. The length of the checked-skirt was up to his knees, which looked nice with a pair of long brown silk socks.

"Chotaroh!" Shishido stared at him, "First of all, your nose is bleeding. Second, you're drooling. Third, you look like that you want to jump onto me. And forth, how to I return to NORMAL??"

"Heh heh... I don't know..." Chotaroh chuckled softly as he wiped away the blood.

"What do you mean you don't know??!!"

* * *

Outside, Hiyoshi stared at the clubroom. It was so noisy. Probably Shishido-sempai and Otori again. He then turned to the other direction, where Oshitari was sitting. He was wrapping something with candies wrappers. 

_Should I go and check it out? Maybe I can gekokujyou him..._

* * *

Oshitari wrapped a few of those pills he received with candies wrapping papers that he had brought. He hoped that they'd look like candies, cause that would be easier to get Atobe to eat it. That would be the easiest way. 

He stopped when he saw Hiyoshi approaching. He quickly hid the whole bottle behind him.

"Oshitari-sempai, what are you doing?" Hiyoshi asked, picking up one of the 'candies'.

"Erm... Nothing!"

Hiyoshi stared. "You're hiding something," Hiyoshi suspected, raising one of his eyebrows.

"N..no..no. I didn't. Why would I hide something from my cute kouhai?," Oshitari tried to cover up everything. He was scared that Hiyoshi might figure it out.

"Are you having a fever? What do you mean by 'cute'?" Hiyoshi twitched, and looked behind him. "What's that?"

Oshitari had no way of hiding it now.

"Gekokujyou," The second-year smiled.

"You won't tell the others, right?" Oshitari asked.

"I might be able to gekokujyou someone. Why would I tell?" Hiyoshi smirked evilly.

"So..." Oshitari said calmly, "Who do you plan on gekokujyou-ing?"

Hiyoshi pointed at the tennis court, where a certain regular was jumping around.

"Oh. I see." Oshitari nodded as if it didn't matters to him. Actually it didn't really matter to him, but...  
_Hello? He's your doubles-partner??!!_

"You know," Oshitari smiled at Hiyoshi, "There's something in this world call _lolicon_."

* * *

"Oshitari, where's Shishido and Otori?" Atobe asked.

"Eh..." Oshitari hesitated, "I don't know."

Of course he knew. But he's a nice person, so he would not try to interrupt them. Or anyone to.

"And where's Hiyoshi and Mukahi? Are they trying to escape from training again??" Atobe continued.

Oshitari started sweating, "I don't know either..."

Same. He didn't want people to interrupt them either.

Atobe stared at him with doubt.

"Anyway, get me a drink!" He ordered, flipping his hair.

"Ah...Okay..." Oshitari answered, and put the 'candies' on the bench before he left.

And Atobe noticed them, just as Oshitari planned.

* * *

"Mukahi-sempai," Hiyoshi greeted his sempai.

"What is it?" Gakuto asked.

"Do you want candies?" Hiyoshi asked nicely.

Gakuto shivered, he felt something bad. Whatever thing came from Hiyoshi didn't sound good to him.

"Candies?"

"Yes," Hiyoshi continued, "Oshitari-sempai gave it to me, but I don't want it. So I offer it to you."

Gakuto sighed in relieved, as he took them. If it's from Yuushi, then it'll be different. At least, they're safer.

...Not...

* * *

"Oshitari!!!" Atobe shouted. It could be heard all over the place. 

Somewhere, Oshitari sneezed.

"Oshitari!! Hiyoshi!!" Gakuto screamed somewhere too.

Oshitari sneezed again.

* * *

Oshitari sneezed again.

"Chotaroh!" Shishido finally snapped, "Tell me how do I return to normal??"

"Shishido-sempai, don't you think it's wonderful!" Chotaroh still smiling, "I should thank Inu--"

"Eh...? Inu (Dog)?"  
"Nothing..heh…heh…"  
"…"

Shishido dragged Chotaroh out of the door before he could resist it.

When they came out, they saw an unpleasant scene of Gakuto and Atobe killing Oshitari, while Hiyoshi stood beside them smirking evily.

"Gekokujyou succeed," He chuckled.

"Not you two too?" Shishido sighed when he saw the two.

* * *

Because of the other people around, Gakuto and Atobe had to change into girls uniform no matter how much they didn't want to.

Atobe looked and studied Shishido carefully. Then he looked at himself.

"..."

"...??"

Atobe looked at Gakuto. Once he looked at himself.

"..."

"...??"

"WHY ARE SHISHIDO'S AND MUKAHI'S bigger THAN MINE??" Atobe cowered in a dark corner.

"..." Both Shishido and Gakuto shrugged.

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Oshitari's information-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Shishido: B-92cm W-56cm H-68cm**

**Gakuto: B-88cm W-58cm H-70cm**

**Atobe: B-70cm W-56cm H-74cm**

**Percentage of correctness: 100 percent**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

* * *

"Kei-chan," Oshitari smiled to Atobe, "That doesn't matter, my dear. You're perfect in my heart."

"Oshitari..."Atobe blushed.

While the two of two looked at each other with passion, Gakuto had taken some black lines to decorate his background.

"Da. Ka. Ra. How do I return to normal??!!" Shishido kept on asking Chotaroh.

"Shishido, you aren't cute when you're angry..." Chotaroh smiled.

Slapped

"Ah. So it's that Inui guy who created this thingy," Shishido mumbled.

"So, what are you going to do?" Gakuto asked.

"Find that four-eyed hentai of course!" Shishido announced.

This might be the only time that Gakuto agreed with Shishido.

"Yosh! I shall go to Seigaku in order to find medicine to make me more perfect!!" Atobe announced.

"HEHHHHH??!!"

'_Shouldn't be the medicine to return to normal?_' Shishido asked inside his heart.


	3. V Rikkai K

**V. Rikkai .D  
**

Yagyu sat down on the bench next to their buchou, who was resting.

"Is something a problem?" Yukimura asked with a smile, when he noticed the troubled-yet-uneasy look on Yagyu's face.

"Kind of..." Yagyu replied, "But it's not a big deal, really..."

"Mind to share?"

"Erm ... Ok..."  
He knew he couldn't resist their buchou, and he told Yukimura everything about Nioh, the pills, and his thoughts.

"I see," Yukimura chuckled softly, "This might be interesting."  
"…"  
There's an evil aura surrounding the blue-haired buchou.

Yukimura smiled an everything's-going-to-be-fine smile to Yagyu, and he signaled Yanagi to come over.

"100 percent that you're planning something, "Yanagi said when he walked over. "Anything for data."

"Glad that you'll help," Yukimura smiled.

"Thank you, Yukimura-kun, Yanagi-san."

"Okay, let's start with plan A first!"

"You already have plans?!"

* * *

Nioh knocked on the door of the clubroom, with Marui and Akaya following behind him. 

"What is it, Yukimura-buchou?" Akaya asked when they opened the door and entered.

"There's a competition going on between schools" He smiled, with a slightly sense of evil.

"Competition…?"  
"Between Hyotei, Seigaku and us Rikkai."  
"Yes…"  
"Okay, here's the detail…"

Meanwhile, Yagyu stood in front of then door, blocking the way. Yukimura didn't want people to interrupt the conversations.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-A little while later-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Ah, I see," Nioh nodded, and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Akaya asked, not knowing anything.

"So all we have to do was do better than those Seigaku people and Hyotei people. Easy." Marui nodded.

"What's happening? I still don't get it..." Akaya asked again.

"A competition." Nioh then explained in details to Akaya again.

"I know that!"

"But why us?" Marui asked.

"Buchou, are you joining?"

"No. I need to take care of you three."

Yukimura just smiled. _Who knew what he had told them._

* * *

Outside, Yagyu stood still in front of the door. 

Sanada approached and wanted to open the door, but Yagyu stopped him.

"Yagyu," Sanada said, "Why are you standing in front of the door?" He asked.

"Because...mm..." Yagyu paused and said, "I am. I need to."

Sanada twitched and asked again, "Why? And I need to get change, so will you please move aside?"

"No!"

"..."

Sanada left with a sigh and came back 5 seconds later.

"I need to get in!" Sanada demanded.

"No!" Yagyu insisted again.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Yanagi stood behind a tree. He took out a pen and started scribbling some newly data that he found.

Jackal stood not far, observing everything, with a sweat drop.

* * *

"Okay," Yukimura said, "If we want to win, you'll need to do well." 

"We get that."

"Akaya, stop playing with my hair!" Nioh warned the seaweed regular.

"I am just helping you to tie it up. By the way, tell Marui-sempai to stop poking me! Poke yourself if you want!" Akaya shouted.

"Why do I have to poke myself?! Nioh! Stop touching my waist!" Marui moaned.

"Marui, I don't call that a waist. You're so fat that you don't even have a waist!"

"Now, now," Yukimura continued, "If you want to win, first sit with your legs close and behave nicely."

* * *

After 15 minutes of arguing, Sanada finally forced his way into the room. (Actually, Yagyu got KO by Sanada's back-hand-slap-of-doom-versus-gentleman-version.) 

When Sanada opened the door, his mouth dropped.

Yukimura smiled. Sanada twitched. Marui blew his bubblegum. Nioh looked the same evil way. Akaya looked kawaii. Yagyu wept in joy. Jackal froze. Yanagi...just busy writing notes on his data book.

"What's the matter, Sanada?" Nioh asked, twirling his pony tail.

"...Niyotaika...?"

"They're one hundred percent female..."

"Didn't Mura-buchou tell you about the competition?" Akaya asked.

"...What competition?" Sanada asked.

"The competition between Seigaku and Hyotei," Yukimura smiled.

"..."

"The Princess Competition!" Akaya smiled.

"Princess...?!" Jackal twitched.

"How did Yukimura-kun get that name?" Yagyu asked Yanagi in a soft voice.

"Because he's Yukimura."

"Ah...okay..."

Sanada stoned. His face was slightly red.

"Hello?" Marui waved in front of him.

Smoke was coming out from Sanada's head.

Seeing that, Nioh took a teapot with water in it, put it on Sanada's head, and let it boil. 3 seconds later, cup noodles for everyone.

Of course that did not happen.

"Marui!!" Sanada roared.

"Ack?!" Marui shocked by the sudden uproar.

"Fastened the two buttons at the top!! It's way to deep v!!"

Marui quickly followed.

"Nioh!!"

"Hai...?"

"You're skirt is too short!!"

"... That's from Yukimura."

"And Akaya!!"

Sanada paused.

"..."Akaya stared, getting ready to run.

"You're perfect!!"

Akaya sighed in relief.

Jackal shrugged in a corner.

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Yanagi's information-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Marui: B-102cm W-60cm H-69cm

Nioh: B-98cm W-54cm H-60cm

Akaya: B-87cm W-57cm H-75cm

Percentage of correctness: 100 percent

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"How in the world do you know?" Jackal asked.

"Because I'm Yanagi Renji."

_(But then they already win Hyotei XD) _

* * *

"Ne. Buchou," Akaya said. 

"What is it?" Yukimuraa smiled to the little devil.

"Are you sure that this is alright...?" Akaya asked with an uneasy look.

"Hm?"

"Because I mean..."

"Akaya, if you don't talk I can't help..."

"Can we go to mm...Hyotei or Seigaku...for...investigating...?"

* * *

Silence. Complete silence. 

_Where had they all gone?? The six of them were gone. Leaving poor eggie here._

"Is there someone I can look up to?" Jackal muttered under his breath.

No. He did not say that. I think he did not... did he?

"KUWAHARA-SEMPAI!!!" A second-year ran towards him. He was scared (?) and asked him in a shivering voice," Why are people lying in puddles of blood???!!!"

"You don't want to know," He smiled bitterly and sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile outside... 

"Look. Are they from Rikkaidai?" Student no. A asked.

"Yeah. And are they the from the tennis team?" Student no. B asked back.

"Yes. They're so lucky! Those three must be their girlfriends," Student no. C sighed.

"Wait, I though they're still single..." Student no. D said.

"They are?" Student no. E asked.

"But don't you think they look familiar?" Student no. F asked.

"Look! They just get onto the train!!" Student no. G exclaimed.

"By the way, we're having too many student number xxx here..." Student no. H muttered.

* * *

Jackal stared at the notice on the table. Yukimura Seiichi wrote it. 

**"We're going to be away today. Jackal will direct so all the trainings.**

**From, Yukimura Seiichi, buchou of the tennis club.**

**PS. Be sure to get someone to clean up the mess. (smile)"**

Jackal tore that paper into pieces and thrown it into the rubbish bin.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!??"

* * *

"Thanks, buchou." Akaya smiled to Yukimura on the train. 

Yukimura smiled back, "Your welcome!"

"By the way, where's Nioh and Yagyu?" Marui asked, blowing another bubblegum.

"Sa na..."

"MARUI!! How many times do I tell you NOT TO LEAVE THE FIRST TO BUTTON OPEN??!!!" Sanada growled.


	4. V NOTE K

**INDEX comment--Free Talk  
**

**Hi! To those who read it. How is it? I know I need to die...**

**Anyway, this doesn't turn out how I want it to be... still thanks if you read it.**

**Sorry, if it's hard to understand. Sorry if you don't get what I want to write. Sorry that I sucks at describing.**

-----------

**The word -Niyotaika)**

**It means the turning of a non-female character into female.**

**-----------**

**Hyotei and Rikkai are for Valentine's Day.**

**And Seigaku and the final will be for White Valentine... if I ever receive any reviews...**

**I hope to have at least three... it makes me want to live..**

**By the way, I'm blackmailing my friend to help me draw something! Look forward to that please.  
**

**Okay...I get it, I'll die...**

**Finally, Happy Birthday to Chotaroh and Happy Valentine's Day to everyone in the world.**

**-------------**

**I also need some votings for Seigaku w**

**Though I already have the idea but it's a bit hard to decide anyway**

**I need to pick either Ryoma or Tezuka... hmmm...**

**-Nakanura**

**PS. By the way. Is this whole page of me talking allowed...?**


End file.
